My First
by BlueGreen25
Summary: Natsu narrowed his eyes, "I will make you kiss me." Lucy gulped at the seriousness in his tone. -Natsu wants to kiss Lucy! Will Lucy let him? Or will she get annoyed at how persistent Natsu is being? Find out!-
1. The ending of a beginning

Lucy couldn't help but laugh as she heard Asuka explaining to her parents that Natsu and Happy had shared a kiss. Both Natsu and Happy, however, wore a blank look on their faces as they heard the "_Ahaha! They sure do get along well!_"

Once the family of three was long out of the guild, Natsu dropped the blank look and walked over to Lucy as Happy flew off to go cry to Carla about his "_tainted lips_".

A look of confusion came across her facial features as he approached her. She found herself backing up a bit due to him seemingly getting closer to her. "Eh?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "I will make you kiss me."

Lucy gulped at the seriousness in his tone. Hesitating to open her mouth to say something, she gave a sigh of relief as she saw Natsu walk away through the doors of the guild.

"Is something the matter?" Erza, with a plate of strawberry cake in her hands, asked the baffled blond.

Lucy quickly shook her head. "N-no, nothing at all Erza."

"Well if that's the case then I assume it is alright," She told her, not questioning her any further. "It looks like Mira is calling you over."

Lucy turned around the opposite direction, and in fact saw Mira waving a hand to her as a way of calling her over. Lucy walked up to the barmaid and sat down on a stool as Mira finished cleaning one of the beer mugs.

"Lucy~" She said with a bright smile.

"Yes?"

"I. Heard. Everything."

Lucy's mind immediately recalled Natsu's words, making her face instantly heat up. "W-what? Do you have dragon slayer ears or something!?"

Mira giggled at her friend's reaction. The reaction she had for certain known that Lucy would display. "My, my Lucy you are so predictable!"

"H-huh?"

"Of course I didn't hear anything," She gave her a blissful smile, "But your reaction tells it all."

"Natsu's just trying to be the devil that he is and play a mean prank on me. Yes that must be it…" She said as a way of reassuring herself.

Mira placed a hand on her chin as a way to appear innocent and oblivious. "I never said it was about Natsu, but now that you mention it, why don't you tell me all about it!" She ended cheerfully.

"I-I don't know…"

"I promise I won't say anything."

"It's not that it's just…" Lucy looked over her shoulder to see if she could spot the pink headed dragon slayer anywhere, but found it quite silly since she had seen him walk out a while back. "Never mind...Well it all started earlier today…"

As Lucy finished up her story, which she titled "_Natsu and Asuka_", Mira giggled once more. "My, my. It seems to me that he was disappointed that he didn't get to kiss you Lucy."

Lucy, half-heartedly listened to Mira's words as she nodded. "Exactly! It's because he wanted to follow Asuka's order till the end—wait…what!?"

Mira smiled at the celestial mages antics. "Natsu wanted to kiss you and you didn't let him Lucy."

Lucy abruptly stood up and walked out of the guild. No one of at the guild, not even Mira, took notice of the extremely scarlet shade on her cheeks.

* * *

"Careful not to fall in Lucy!" The two men on the boat warned her, as usual.

Lucy didn't reply; her mind was still too preoccupied with what Natsu had said and what Mira had said. She grabbed her head in frustration. "It just doesn't make any sense!"

"What doesn't make any sense?"

At the sound of Natsu's voice, Lucy lost her balance. "Kya!"

"Hey Lucy!" He called out to her as she fell inside the water. Natsu sighed as he saw the blond struggle to get out, leading him to get in the water and help her.

"What are you—eeek!" She said as Natsu carried her into his arms bridal style. "N-Natsu…"

Natsu then took this as the perfect opportunity to lean in closer to Lucy's lips.

Lucy took notice of this. Her eyes widened as she tried to get away. "What the hell are you trying to do!?"

"Kiss you! What else would I be trying to do!?"

"D-don't be so blunt about it!" The girl blushed as she struggled to get out of his arms.

"H-hey stop squirming! I'm going to drop you," He cautioned her.

Lucy ignored him and continued to squirm, causing both of them to eventually fall to the floor. Though to Lucy, it didn't hurt as much since Natsu had broken her fall. Realizing she was sitting on top of him, she quickly got up and found herself with an even darker shade of red. She then realized how she was just overreacting a bit. Sighing, she reached out her hand to him. "Thanks for breaking my fall."

Natsu grinned as he took her hand and got up. "No problem Lucy!" Lucy couldn't help but smile a little back…until Natsu ruined it by pulling her hand that was in his, closer to him.

Lucy twitched as she released her hand from his grip. Now that both her hands were free, she used it as an opportunity to push him inside the river. "You need to cool it!"

Natsu watched Lucy head towards her apartment and in through the doors. "Is this the thanks I get for helping out!?"

* * *

Natsu groaned as he had been inside the river for a good while. He kicked some water and started trying to blow some bubbles out of the water he splashed.

"If you stay in there any longer, you're going to catch a cold," Lucy told him as she slowly came out of her apartment with a towel in her hands.

Natsu noticed she was wearing now wearing some pajama short shorts and a tank top, he also couldn't help but smell the strong scent of strawberries.

Lucy became self-conscious as she handed Natsu the towel. "W-what is it?"

"Did you take a shower?"

"Y-yes. Now will you hurry up and get out of there before you catch a cold?"

Natsu wrapped himself in the towel. "Dragons don't get colds."

Lucy had to hold in her laughter at the silly statement Natsu had just made in order to say something on the more serious note. "Yea, yea. Now will you go home? I don't even understand why you waited in the cold water for that long to begin with."

"I was waiting for you to come back."

Lucy tilted her head. "How did you know I was going to come back out?"

"Because you're a good person Lucy," He grinned.

Lucy felt her face warm up. "J-just go home already. You can return that towel to me whenever you want."

"Aw can't I sleepover?"

"No you can't!"

Natsu pouted. "Why not Lucy?"

"You know very well why not!"

He shook his head. "No." He then tried to close the space between them. A smirk formed on his lips as he saw Lucy's nervous reaction. "Why don't you tell me?"

Lucy gulped before blurting out, "Your behavior today! That's why! Why else!? See you tomorrow at the guild." She then stormed off, leaving Natsu.

As she made it all the way to her room, Lucy headed straight for the window. She made sure to lock it and also made sure to double check that her door was locked. Falling onto her bed and getting into the pink covers, she murmured, "It feels like a burglar is going to come in and steal…" She paused as she lightly placed her hand over her lips. Lucy thought about his bluntness and annoying persistence over the time period of today. Lucy thought about how many times she had blushed today and sighed deeply, with nothing else to think about, she hugged her pillow and gently closed her eyes. "Stupid Natsu."

* * *

**I was re-reading the Natsu and Asuka chapter (because it is such a cute side story with Nalu in it :)) and I suddenly got this idea! I also thought, since it is Lucy's birthday today, and the beginning of Nalu week, what a more perfect day to publish it! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter ^-^ **

**Happy Birthday Lucy!**


	2. Dragons do get sick

Lucy stood outside the doors of the guild. Though she had said that she'd see the dragon slayer at the guild today, she didn't know whether she wanted to face him or not. Yesterday, Lucy didn't know what to think. Natsu looked so serious. "Just thinking about it makes me feel uneasy. I mean what kind of an idiot does that!?"

"What did Natsu do this time?"

Turning around, Lucy saw Happy floating in the air at her level. "N-nothing," She stuttered. "It's just, he as being weird yesterday…"

Happy looked at her as if she had grown another head. "But doesn't he always do something weird to you?"

"…well I guess you're right." She finally looked around and noticed Natsu was nowhere to be seen. "Where is he anyway?"

"At home," Happy replied.

"That's strange. Why isn't he here with you?" She asked the blue exceed.

"He's sick," Happy told her.

Lucy then felt a sense of worry, mostly because in her mind she knew that she was probably the reason why he was sick. "H-he is?"

"Aye! And he said it's all your fault!"

"It's his own fault!" She told the cat in a defensive tone. She sighed. "How sick is he?"

"He's very sick, that's why Natsu told me that when I got here to tell you that he needs you to come over and do something about it."

She gave Happy an awkward look before speaking. "M-me?"

"Aye!" He told her with a smile.

"I guess I'll start heading over then—" Lucy stopped and thought about being all alone with Natsu in his house. She started getting vivid images of how going over there would eventually lead to something more, which made her slightly uncomfortable. "Hey Happy?"

"Yes?"

"C-can you come with me?"

"Aye!"

"Really?" She asked with a tone of joy and relief.

"No," Happy told her.

"Why not~" She whined.

"I told Carla I'd go with her and Wendy on a mission later."

Lucy pouted. "Fine. I'll see you later."

As Lucy walked away, Happy sniggered to himself. "I lied to Lushii. Natsu told me that he wanted her to come alone. He liikeess her~" He said as he rolled his tongue.

* * *

Lucy stood outside the door of Natsu and Happy's home. She hesitantly placed her fist on the door and knocked. "Natsu! It's me!"

Natsu, currently laying on the couch, groaned as he got up and opened the door for Lucy. He rubbed his head as he led her in. "Hey."

Lucy twitched as she tried to hold in her blush, which was due to Natsu's lack of clothing. "Don't hey me! And why are you shirtless!?"

"It's hot," He told her as he removed his scarf from his neck and placed it on the sofa.

She was about to yell at him again, but noticed that he wasn't lying. Natsu's face was completely red, so Lucy decided to place her hand on his forehead. "Y-you're giving off more heat than usual!"

"Y-yea…"

At this point, Lucy wasn't concerned with anything that Natsu may have done yesterday. She helped him lay on the sofa. "Wait here."

"Lucy…"

She lifted his head lightly. She placed a small pillow underneath and then lightly placed his head on it. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

* * *

Lucy came back about an hour later. She opened the door as carefully as possible in order to not wake Natsu, but she saw him jolt up at the sound of the door anyways.

"You took long!"

Lucy pouted as she closed the door behind her. "There was a long line at the store." She then gave him an odd look. "I thought you would be sleeping."

"I was waiting for you."

Lucy set the bags down and went to the couch. She took a seat next to the dragon slayer and placed her forehead on his. "Your temperature is still higher than it normally is." She was about to get up, when Natsu grabbed one of her hands.

"Lu-cy," He said, emphasizing every syllable before leaning in to Lucy's lips.

Lucy quickly used her other hand to push the dragon slayer's mouth away from getting any closer to her lips. With a scarlet face, she smacked Natsu across the head. "A sick person should be resting! Not trying to do weird things to the person that's helping him out!"

"You're the weirdo," He told her as he rubbed his head, "And you shouldn't be hitting sick people on the head."

"Am not! And you brought that on yourself!"

Lucy then got up and headed to the kitchen area. The first thing she did was clear her head of the little scene that had just happened between her and Natsu. The next thing she did was grab a clean bucket and pour water in it. She then placed some ice that she had got from the store as she grabbed a cloth. Walking back to where Natsu was, she set down the bucket and put the cloth inside of it.

"What's that for?" Natsu asked as he looked inside the bucket.

"For you, now lay down."

He listened without hesitation as he placed his head back on the pillow that Lucy had put out for him. Lucy took a seat beside him as she waited for him to adjust himself.

Once he was all settled in, Lucy placed the cloth gently over Natsu's forehead. "How does that feel? It should make you feel less hot…too bad Gray isn't here." She stopped to think for a moment. "I think he or Wendy would've been more helpful to you."

"No way! With you here, I feel better already," He told her with a grin, making the celestial mage blush.

"I-if you say so, but—"

"I like it when it's just you and me, oh and Happy! It reminds me of the first time when we became a team."

For once, he was actually acting like his normal self in Lucy's eyes; she smiled at him because of that. "Okay." She then got up again.

He quickly grabbed her wrist. "Where are you going now?"

"To make you some to eat."

He then let go of her. "You're the best Lucy!"

She giggled and went back to the kitchen area. She rinsed a pot and then placed fresh water in it and then set it on the stove. While the water was boiling, she cut up some of the vegetables she had brought, along with the fish. While the fish stew was cooking, Lucy made Natsu some tea.

"Here, drink this while the food cooks," She told him as she handed him the cup of tea.

He took the cup in his hands. "Thanks."

As Natsu finished up his tea, Lucy went to check on the pot. She waited until she knew that everything was nicely cooked. She served Natsu in a bowl, got a spoon, and then placed the bowl in a tray. She then proceeded to bring it to him.

"That was fast," He told her as he eagerly looked at the tray in Lucy's hands.

"It doesn't take that long to cook," She informed him as she handed the bowl over to him.

He looked at her curiously. "Aren't you going to eat?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm not that hungry, besides—" She was interrupted by the growl of her own stomach.

Natsu laughed. He took some of the stew in his spoon and put it in Lucy's direction. "Here, you can have some of mine."

She waved him off. "N-no thanks. I'll just serve myself right now."

Natsu gave her a frown. "And here I thought I could get an indirect kiss from you."

"So that was your plan all along!" She shrieked in embarrassment.

He chuckled at her. "I was just kidding Lucy."

"I'm not so sure if you were!"

Her stomach then let out another growl, making her stand up to go serve herself a bowl, as well as to serve Natsu seconds. She came back minutes later and sat down. Both of them began to eat. Lucy looked over at Natsu who finished his bowl.

"That was fast," She told him.

He wiped his mouth with his forearm. "It was the best stew I've tasted!"

She giggled. "That's good to hear…so how are you doing, better?"

He looked her straight in her eyes. "Yea, thanks to you."

"S-s-so what you've been trying to do—" She got red before stopping herself. "Um y-you're going to stop now right?"

He gave her a big grin, immediately figuring out what she was talking about. "Nope."

"B-but ugh whatever! I'm leaving!" Lucy got up and headed straight for the door that is until Natsu grabbed a hold of her hand.

"Wait Lucy! I won't try anything for the rest of the day. I promise. Can you just stay here until Happy gets back?"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine. But I'm going to sit as far away from you as possible." She scooted over to the opposite direction till her back hit the wall. There she stayed with Natsu, waiting until the blue cat would come back from the guild. In a little while, Lucy found herself dozing off, and in a little while more, drifting into dream world.

Natsu, who was facing the couch, turned back to see Lucy. When he found her asleep, he quickly got up. He got a blanket and placed it over the sleeping blond. After, he took a seat next to her.

He stared at her for a while before getting closer to her lips, however, just as he was mere centimeters away, he stopped. "Somehow it wouldn't feel right to kiss her when she's all defenseless and stuff…" Natsu formed a smile from the corner of his mouth. He fully leaned against the wall and shifted himself well enough to allow Lucy's head to rest on his shoulder, and right after, fell asleep himself.


	3. Weirdness and true motives

Lucy rubbed her eyes. Lying on her side, she could see the window. The rays from the moon shone inside, making the room look less dark. Her head was on the hard cold floor a blanket placed lightly over her. As she tried to get up, she realized she couldn't. She looked down and found a pair of large hands wrapped around her waist.

Turning her head to the side a bit, she blushed madly as she found they belonged to Natsu Dragneel, the same guy who had been trying to take her first kiss. "Eh!?"

Natsu didn't wake at the sound of her voice, but rather began to stir in his sleep. Lucy used this as an opportunity to make her getaway, however, she failed. Instead of getting away, she somehow ended up face to face with the dragon slayer as he tighten his grip on her.

Somehow, as she found herself in his embrace, Lucy felt her heart beginning to pound louder and louder. At first, she decided to stay like that, despite her "discomfort", but then, Natsu buried his head into her neck. Feeing his hot breath against her skin made her uneasy. "Na…N-Natsu…" She managed to squeak out.

"Lucy…" He said subconsciously as he continued to pour his hot breath on Lucy's neck.

"NATSU!"

At the sound of her yelling voice, Natsu released his grip on Lucy as he jolted up. "Huh!? Lucy are you ok—" He stopped midsentence as he looked over at Lucy, who was still blushing madly.

"N-Natsu…you…" The little incident that had just occurred was way, way more embarrassing than when he tried to kiss her. She couldn't even look at him in the eye. "You idiot!"

Because of her embarrassment, Lucy had scooted away from Natsu. He, not really reading her emotion, leaned in closer to her. Staring at her beautiful brown orbs that were avoiding his onyx eyes, he began to worry. "Did I do something?"

Still not looking at him, she shook her head. She was just overreacting, right? It wasn't as if he meant to embrace her because he liked her. She began to connect what just happened to justify the reason why kissing her was something Natsu wanted. He only wanted to kiss Lucy because he wanted to be the devil. It was all to get back at Lucy for making him kiss Happy. But if it wasn't that, then the only other reason she could think of was because he was simply acting like a little kid, wanting what he can't have. Yes, it wasn't because Natsu liked her or anything like that, that's what Lucy thought…

Natsu saw Lucy's saddened face. "Lucy…"

She didn't know why, but she started to cry as she heard Natsu say her name.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" In his panic, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Natsu?"

He placed his right hand on her head and pat it. "Look if this is about trying to kiss you then…" He wore a look of unhappiness as he finished his sentence, "I'll stop."

She didn't know why, but when he said that, she felt her heart begin to sink. Who was she kidding, of course her heart began to sink. It was because his words only confirmed that he didn't like her and he was just trying to kiss her for some other reason. No, Natsu didn't like her, but Lucy on the other hand… She pulled away from him and lowered her head. "Y-you don't like me…"

"What are you talking about Lucy?"

"I-I—"

"Of course I like you!"

Lucy couldn't help but feel stupid for asking such a ridiculous question. She gave him a small smile, because of course Natsu would say that to her. "Nakama, right?"

He blinked. "Nakama?" While in deep thought, he rubbed the back of his head. "Yea…that…that's what I meant."

"Um Natsu?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"I think I should leave."

As soon as he saw her about to get up, he pulled her to the wall. He sat down close to her and covered her with the blanket. "No way! It's still dark out."

"But I—"

He narrowed his eyes. "No means no weirdo."

Lucy gulped, the way he narrowed his eyes reminded her of when he did the exact same thing two days ago. Was it showing his seriousness? "C-can you at least back up a little?"

"Not till I know you won't leave."

"That's just being unreasonable!" She screeched out in her usual tone.

"No it isn't. You tried to run away," He said with a frown.

"N-no I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did, more than once too!"

Lucy's eyes widened. Was he awake…she shook her head, as a form of saying no to her thoughts, after all, he was probably talking about when she tried to leave way earlier that day. She sighed. "I'm not going to go anywhere."

He raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She looked in the direction of the window. The moon still shined brightly, the rays illuminating the room all the same. "It's too late anyways."

Natsu yawned as he gave Lucy some space. "Yea, what time do you think it is?"

Lucy shrugged. "Probably around three in the morning."

"You think so?" He asked her.

"'Well…I don't think that it's midnight."

"Yea it does feel later."

"I have this bad feeling that I'm going to be really tired in the morning…"

He laughed. "You too huh?"

"Well it's your fault in the first place," She said with a pout.

"How is it my fault?"

"Because you keep talking to me."

"You're the one who woke me up in the first place," He fought back.

"That was also your fault!"

"If you say so," He said with hints of sarcasm in his voice.

"So are you feeling better?"

"Hmm…" He then gave her a grin, "Yea, thanks to you."

Lucy felt somewhat happy that the seriousness had disappeared, she was even happier that the persistence of Natsu trying to kiss her and all other weird situations disappeared. She was content with the normal tone they were now speaking in. She giggled a bit when she thought about how such a simple minded guy like Natsu could make her feel embarrassed, sad, happy, a wide variety of emotions.

"What's so funny?"

"You." She giggled at Natsu's 'hurt' look. "Well not you, but just how you can make me feel…No never mind."

"Huh? Hey! You can't just—"

Lucy let her head fall on Natsu's shoulder as she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Natsu gave her a small grin. "You're the funny one Lucy…making me act out of character just to get you to realize…" He paused for a moment as he looked at the sleeping girl. "Does that make me the idiot, or you?"

* * *

It was mid-afternoon by the time Lucy woke up. She found that she was leaning against Natsu's shoulder, rather than being constricted in his embrace. She gave a small sigh of relief. Lucy then shook Natsu lightly.

"Natsu," She said as gently as she could.

Natsu only grunted in his sleep and began shifting, just like he had done a couple of hours ago.

In fear that the events would repeat, she now screamed out to him. "Natsu!"

He slowly opened his eyes. "Huh?"

"Morning." She wore an awkward smile.

"M-morning," He said back, a bit hesitant.

After the exchange of words, or better yet, a single word, the two looked at each other, as if they wanted one another to say something, both, however, weren't expecting the same thing.

"Uh, um…" Lucy began. "Natsu…"

Natsu gave a quick sigh. His lips then formed a smirk as he leaned in closer to the blond. "So can I have my morning kiss?"

The previous talk from last night shattered in Lucy's mind. Was it all a dream?

"Lucy if you don't answer, I'm just going to take it from you~"

"No—!" She tried to shove him away.

"I don't think you mean that," He told her nonchalantly as he tried to get even closer, despite Lucy's attempt to get rid of him.

Lucy blushed a deep scarlet. She used her anger from embarrassment to push him out of the way and walk towards the door. Before she made her leave she said to him, "D-don't even think that I'm ever staying over again!" She then slammed the door in full force.

Happy, who had been on the couch the entire time, sighed. "Natsu…Now Lushii isn't going to want to sleep over anymore."

Natsu laid on his back. "Yea…now I'll never make her realize…"

"It's your fault for trying to do it so weirdly."

"Lucy's the weird one!" His tone then got serious. "Besides, she never said I couldn't go over to her house and sleep over there." He gave a mischievous laugh.

The exceed shook his head at Natsu's response. "I don't know why, but I actually feel kind of bad for Lushii now…"

* * *

**Among other things, school started in August. I've been struggling with time management, so I'm sorry it took a while to finally publish another chapter for My First and The Everlasting Bonds. I would like to assure you that the rest of my stories will have a new chapter either this weekend or the next and as an apology for the long wait, I'm also working on a mini-story that will be about 8-9 chapters long. Hopefully it works out, and as usual, thanks for the read!**


	4. Conversing, Sleeping, Wondering

Lucy was sleeping soundly in her own bed. She tossed a little and turned to her side. "Never…again…stupid," She mumbled in her sleep.

"She's probably talking about you Natsu," Happy told him as they made their way out from the window and into Lucy's room.

Natsu chuckled. "She's weird like that."

"Why did you ask me to come with you?" Happy asked him as both he and Natsu sat down on the floor besides Lucy's bed. "I thought you wanted to come alone so you could tell Lushii that you lllllllike her~"

Lucy stirred in her sleep when Happy had said this.

Natsu panicked. "Shh! Happy not so loud!"

"You should also lower your voice…"

"Right…" He said more quietly.

"Why did you want me to come with you? I don't get it. Last time when you got sick, you told me if it would be okay if only Lushii came because you wanted the two of you to be alone together. Why not this time?"

"I don't want to scare her off," He told Happy.

"But you have been doing that," Happy pointed out to him.

"No I haven't!" He then covered his mouth as he realized that his tone was getting too loud again.

Natsu was still as clueless as ever; Happy sighed. "Natsu, how would you feel if Lushii out of nowhere came up to you and wanted to kiss you?"

In his brain, Natsu managed to imagine Lucy, in her bunny suit for some reason, coming closer to him and trying to give him a kiss. Her lips were puckered and her arms were wide open. "I wouldn't dislike it, but it is weird…then again Lucy is weird. She was especially weird when she drank that sake with the rest of the girls."

"It really looked like she liked you then."

"At the time it didn't really feel like it was the Lucy I knew. I guess it was because I wasn't used to seeing her like that."

Happy thought back to what exactly happened that night and remembered seeing Natsu run off with Lucy on his back. He was going to ask why he had such a mad face at the time, but Carla, who was also drunk, was holding him back. "You got angry while you were giving her a piggy back ride to the restroom. I never asked you why."

Natsu crossed his arms and frown. "Because she got drunk so easily by just drinking that measly bottle of sake. What if I wasn't there? Then she would've gotten drunk and been all over some other guy! He would've took advantage of her or something!"

"Natsu you liked Lushii back then too didn't you?"

Natsu scratched his head. "Now that you mention it, I don't know exactly when I started liking her. It's strange."

"Aye, that it is. I would've never thought you would like someone more than just a nakama."

"That makes sense. I wasn't really into all that romantic crap to begin with."

"Just food and fighting and Igneel."

"And missions." Natsu then turned to look at his sleeping beauty. He smiled as he thought about all the moments they have shared. The time they first met, the time he first saved her, the time he first saw her cry, the time he first made her angry, the time he first made her sad, the time he first got sad because of her, the time he first saw her smile, the time he first saw her laugh, and the list in Natsu's head went on. "I really like Lucy, Happy."

"Natsu, the first time you admitted that to me, I thought you were broken."

"It's Lucy's fault," He said as he yawned, "Her weirdness is contigeous."

"Last time you said that, Lushii corrected you and said that you meant to say contagious," Happy responded to him as he also let out a yawn.

"Well good night Happy."

"Wait Natsu." Happy rubbed his eyes. "Don't you want to go sleep on Lushii's bed?"

Though it was tempting, Natsu shook his head. "She looks pretty peaceful," He said, not wanting to ruin that. "Plus, when she wakes up she'll probably start yelling at me again."

"But she won't get mad if she sees that I'm there too. Please Natsu? The floor is really uncomfortable and I want to have good dreams about fish and Carla."

Natsu looked up at Lucy again. "I guess if you're here, okay."

Happy cheered as both he and Natsu got up on Lucy's bed. They slowly got under the comforter and closed their eyes. Happy fell asleep instantly; Natsu on the other hand, didn't. He tried keeping his distance from Lucy but it wasn't easy. The more he looked at her, the more he wanted to get closer to her.

He continued laying there. He turned to face the ceiling, thinking that it would help him fall asleep better. It was working, until Lucy turned to her side and snuggled up against Natsu's chest.

"I guess if she does it, then she can't get mad at me for it," Natsu said. With that, he pulled Lucy closer to him that she was practically on top of him. "I think people should stop calling me dense and call you that instead," He said to her, as if she was listening.

"I'm not dense. Natsu is the dense one." Lucy mumbled while her head continued resting on Natsu's chest.

Natsu's eyes widened. Due to being filled with a sense of panic, he ignored Lucy's comment on him being dense. "Are you awake Lucy?" He asked as cautiously as he could.

"Of course not," She murmured. "This is a dream…just like yesterday night…"

"Yesterday? You think yesterday night was a dream?"

"Uh-huh. There's no way the real Natsu would do something like that…when I think about it, it kind of feels like this whole week has been a dream…he's nakama so the theory that he's trying to be some sort of devil towards me is disproven. Natsu wouldn't go that far...What other reason is there for him wanting to kiss me?"

"You think it's some sort of trick?" He asked her, hoping he would get some response out of her.

"Aye…" She said.

Natsu wanted to laugh at how cute the semi-conscious Lucy was being. He shrugged it off and decided to ask another question. "Do you want to kiss me—I mean Natsu?"

"Aye…" She replied in the previous way.

Was it really possible that Lucy did like him back? Natsu was really confused at her response. If she wanted to kiss him, then why didn't she let him?

"Then why don't you let him?" Natsu asked her, hoping that Lucy was still semi-consciously awake.

"…because at the same time I don't."

"W-what?" Natsu was now completely confused. He felt that if would continue to think about what Lucy had said, his brain would fry. "Lucy, what do you mean by that?"

For a while, he heard nothing but the sound of her breathing. His time to get some answers out of her ran out, but he stayed determined. "Lucy?"

Again no response. He then decided to remove his hand from her waist and lightly tried to see if touching her face would get some response out of her.

Instead of it working, it failed. Lucy wiggled her nose and turned to the other side, the side away from Natsu.

Natsu sighed and turned the other way, finally able to close his eyes.

* * *

In the morning, Lucy awoke. She found herself alone on her bed as she slowly moved her covers to the side.

"Morning Lucy!" Natsu told her with his classic grin as he walked towards her.

Alarmed by his presence, Lucy shrieked. "Kyyyaa! W-what are you doing here!?"

"You don't remember?"

"Huh? Remember what? I just woke up!"

Natsu frowned, turning away from Lucy the instant he noticed he was doing so. "…I was just waiting to see if you wanted to go to the guild together. Happy left a while ago, he said you were taking too long."

"You could've just woke me up like you always do," She said as she got up.

"Nah, you looked like you wanted to sleep in…I'll wait for you outside while you get ready," He told her as he headed towards the door.

"Um, okay. I'll try to hurry up?" She said, a bit unsure of what was going on.

Natsu nodded and walked out.

Lucy in the meanwhile got ready. Shortly after, she met with Natsu outside. They walked to the guild, for the most part in silence.

Occasionally Natsu would yawn, leading Lucy to ask, "Are you okay?"

He was a bit shocked at the tone of her voice. He gave a small cough. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's just that since I left your house two nights ago, you haven't…well…you haven't been trying anything," She waved her arms frantically at him, in fear that he would try to kiss her once more. "Not that that's a bad thing! If anything it's good!" She put her head down a little, feeling undesirably disappointed. "Yes, it's a good thing…"

Natsu wanted to kiss her. He wanted to kiss her so bad, but he restrained himself. Clearly Lucy was confused about his rash and persistent actions and he didn't want to continue doing that to her; he didn't want to see her cry because of him. Therefore, he was incapable of truly being honest. "Yea well, you looked bothered by it and I was starting to feel like Loke, which in a way kind of pissed me off."

"Eh?" She looked at him, eyes filled with uncertainty and dismay.

"Well we're here," He told her as he opened the doors of the guild.

"A-ah yea," She turned her gaze away from him. "I-I'm going to go with Levy-chan."

"Right. I'll call you over if we decide to go on a mission later or something."

"Okay."

Lucy and Natsu then headed their separate ways, both still confused as to what in the world happened and left wondering as to what was going to happen next.

* * *

**I'm so sorry! I was supposed to update last weekend because this weekend is my birthday...and then my sister's birthday so yes, busy weekend, but I just couldn't because I had to take care of some school issues...Anyways all this week I focused deeply and made it my top priority to finish up Ch. 6 for The Everlasting Bonds and Ch. 4 for My First. I don't even know how I made that work but yes! I feel accomplished for once, though I didn't get to Because You're Here like I wanted to, but there's still next week for that ^_^ so as usual thanks for the read!**


	5. Erza help! Mira no!

Erza held a request in her hands. "This is fine. I'm sure that everyone will agree that this is a fair reward."

She then began to walk away from the request board and towards Mira. Natsu, who was sitting down alone saw her about to hand the request to Mira.

On pure instinct, he ran over to her and snatched the paper out of her hand.

"Oh my," Mira said.

Erza tapped her foot. "What is the meaning of this Natsu?"

"I don't have to explain it to you. Besides, you shouldn't speak for all of us. What if everyone else didn't want to go?"

"Very well. I'll go confirm first with Lucy and Gray," She told him as she began walking towards the celestial mage first.

Natsu ran in front of her before she got any closer to the blond. "Don't call Lucy!" He screeched as softly as he could.

She raised an eyebrow at him. Carefully observing him, she saw that he had been acting strange not just now, but for a while. "Is there something wrong between you and Lucy?"

"Yes…wait! No!"

Erza dragged him to an empty table. She sat him down first and then took her seat in front of him. "I'm ready."

Natsu sighed. "Well…"

Erza crossed her arms as Natsu finished explaining things to her; an annoyed expression formed on her face. "Let me get this straight. First you scare her, then you make her cry, and now you think that doing what you just did right now is going to fix things?"

Natsu quickly reacted to the volume of Erza's voice. "Not so loud!" He looked around the guild, making sure that no one had stopped their own conversations to look over at their own table. "What if someone hears you?"

"Oh, you're right. I suppose you don't want others to know on how much of an idiot you truly are."

"I knew I would regret talking to you…" Natsu said as quietly as he could.

"I heard that."

Natsu gulped and he quickly apologized.

"Besides that, now I understand why you stopped me from telling Mira that we were going to go on a mission today."

"I told Lucy I'd tell her if we were going on a mission, but when I saw you going to go take up a request I panicked."

"It's because you made things weird between you and Lucy."

"It wasn't me! It was Lucy! When we were with Asuka she didn't want to kiss me, but I wanted her to…"

Erza coughed nervously, a faint blush placed on her face. "I wasn't expecting to hear those words from you."

"…"

"Still," She said regaining her composure, "You shouldn't have handled it the way you did. Now that I look back, that day when you had first told her that you wanted to… t-to k-kiss her, she looked frightened."

Natsu frown. "So she really was scared of me all this time…" He banged his head on the table. "I really am the idiot."

"No use beating yourself up about it."

He slightly lifted his head, "Erza help me, what do I do to fix things?"

"What I suggest you do is…"

* * *

Levy had just finished talking to Lucy about a new book she had just been reading. She noticed that Lucy was a bit off. In an effort to fix this, she pulled out of her bag another book she thought Lucy would like and handed it to her. She expected to see an enthusiastic smile coming from her, but instead, she saw a blank look.

"Is something wrong Lu-chan?"

Lucy shook her head, feeling a bit guilty for her lack in interest. "Sorry Levy-chan. I just have something else on my mind."

"You can tell me. As a friend I'll try to give you good advice."

"Well…" She glanced over at Natsu who was sitting with Erza. To her, it looked as if they were speaking about something important, which Lucy thought was about a mission.

Levy noticed Lucy looking at Natsu. "Oh Lu-chan. It's not something, it's someone that's on your mind."

"R-really?"

Levy nodded as she said to her, "Lu-chan, there's no point in denying it now. I saw you looking over at him."

Lucy's face turned red.

Rather than looking at Levy, Lucy looked at the book. "There's nothing to say Levy-chan." She gave a small smile, "I was overreacting."

"Overreacting?"

Lucy nodded. "This isn't the first time either you know." She laughed as she remembered the time when she thought Natsu liked her, but it ended up being a misunderstanding.

"This is definitely not my first."

"Lu-chan," Levy firmly said, "Have you thought that maybe you aren't overreacting."

"Huh?"

"Maybe you aren't overreacting," Levy continued, "Maybe Natsu does like you."

Lucy was left without words. A part of her wanted to believe in Levy and her assertions of Natsu liking her, but there was still doubt in her mind. She looked over at Levy, who was expressing her want of an answer, "Well, I'm not sure Levy-chan…" Before she could say anything else, much to Lucy's luck, or dismay, Mira called out to her.

"Oh Lucy~!"

Mira waved her arm in the air to further gain the celestial mage's attention. From a distance, while looking at Mira expectantly, Lucy blinked as a devious smirk formed from the white-haired barmaid's lips. Lucy wondered if what she saw was true, but shrugged it off when she saw Mira wear her usual smile. Still, Lucy couldn't help but wonder if the transformation mage was up to something.

"Is something wrong Mira?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" Mira leaned in a bit closer, "Since that day, you never did come back to fill me in on what happened."

Automatically, Lucy knew that day Mira was referring to and what she meant by not filling her in. "Nothing happened Mira."

"I saw through that lie Lucy," She smiled.

In Lucy's head, she couldn't help but feel that 'The Demon' was a fitting nickname for Mira.

"Well, if nothing happened, then you wouldn't mind taking a job, right?"

"Of course not," She said as she thought it was silly to mind going on a mission with her nakama. Even if things were a bit awkward between her and Natsu, she could rest assure that she would feel fine if Happy, Gray, and Erza were there.

"That's good then. I'm sure Bisca and Alzack will be happy to hear that you and Natsu can take care of Asuka today."

"…what!?"

"I'll go inform them right away!" Mira gave Lucy a smile before she proceeded. "And just so I can be sure you won't run away, I've asked Lisanna to watch you."

The youngest Strauss sibling walked over to the blond celestial mage. "Hi Lucy! Don't try anything funny now."

Mira gave them one last wave.

"Mira no!" Lucy called out to her as she walked away.

Lisanna giggled at her antics. "There's no use fighting it Lucy."

* * *

"Alzack and Bisca want us to watch Asuka again?"

"That's right, they said that you and Lucy did a really good job last time, Natsu," Mira told him.

"I say you go for it," Erza told him as she ate some of her strawberry cake. "This is exactly the opportunity I was suggesting. Good thinking Mira."

Mira nodded in response to Erza's comment. She then looked over to Natsu, "Besides, it's not like you have a choice. I already told them that you would agree to watch Asuka. Elfman is with her right now, but he and Lisanna have to get going soon."

Natsu looked over at Lucy, who was chatting with Lisanna. "Alright."

Erza and Mira shook their heads in approval.

"Go make things right," Erza told him in a serious tone.

Mira gave her usual smile, "And please be clear with your actions. I'm afraid that when it comes to matters of love, Lucy is just as oblivious as you."

"Anything else before I go get Asuka?"

"Yes!" They said simultaneously, making Natsu jump in his seat.

* * *

Happy, who was with Pantherlily then, noticed Natsu talking with Erza and Mira. He also saw Lucy talking with Lisanna.

"Is something wrong Happy?" Lily asked.

Happy looked over to Lucy again. "Aye! Lushii looks really nervous. Like she could get sick or something."

"I don't think someone can get sick because of that," He stated seriously.

"I'm still worried about her and Natsu." Happy sighed. "Those kids are really dense."

Pantherlily looked over at a certain iron dragon slayer, who was at the moment, with a certain solid script mage. "I know what you mean."

"I think I should go with them."

"To help ease your worry?"

"Aye, but it's mainly because I don't want to miss anything interesting," Happy said with a mischievous smile.

"How can you be sure that something will happen?" Lily asked in astonishment.

"Because it's Natsu and Asuka revisited."

* * *

**I just wanted to start off by saying sorry! A lot has happened, and I won't say anything else on that. Anyways, I'm back now so hello everyone! Now, I wanted to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews and apologize again for making you wait a very long time... So, just to let you know, this story only has one chapter left titled "Natsu and Asuka revisited". I'm not sure if anyone wants me to write an epilogue or not so please let me know! I will keep trying my best. And like always, thanks for the read!**

**-BlueGreen25**


	6. Natsu and Asuka revisited

Mira took a bit longer than expected. Nevertheless, she walked over with Asuka and Natsu. Happy was tagging along behind them, much to the relief of Lucy.

Asuka wanted to play outside, so the three of them complied with her wish and headed out the guild doors. They decided to go to the north park.

While Natsu was busy playing with Asuka, Lucy and Happy were sitting down on the grass. It was then when she asked him, "Why did you decided to come?"

"You looked sick Lushii. I thought I'd tag along to see if you were okay," Happy told her, which wasn't entirely a lie.

The celestial mage felt a warmth within her heart when the blue exceed told her that. "Happy!" She smiled joyously as she hugged him. "You're getting as much fish as you want today. My treat!"

Happy was a bit taken back. "Did I do something?"

"Uh-huh," She said as she continued hugging him.

Natsu and Asuka heard them as they walked over to where they were.

"I think Lushii is broken," Happy told Natsu.

Natsu could only shrug in return.

"I want to join in!" Asuka told them.

"Asuka wants a hug?" Lucy giggled as she pulled Asuka into a simultaneous hug with Happy.

"Natsu too." The small girl said. She looked at the dragon slayer. "It's an order!"

"Not this time runt." He looked away, not wanting to see the expression on anyone's face.

"B-but…" Asuka sniffled.

Lucy saw that Natsu was having a hard time, especially since Asuka was on the verge of tears. "J-just do it!"

Natsu looked at Lucy with confusion. "Huh?"

"Asuka said it was an order," She mumbled awkwardly.

Natsu walked over to the three of them and crouched down. The hug was kind of…stiff. It didn't last all that long either. Yet, Natsu and Lucy both admitted to themselves that it was warm.

Lucy avoided making eye contact with Natsu. While getting up, she looked over to Asuka, who was smiling.

"It felt like papa and mama's hug, like family! Really, really warm!"

Natsu turned around to see Lucy blushing almost as much as she did the last time when Asuka had asked her if she and he kiss. Now that Natsu thought about it, it was sort of embarrassing.

Lucy looked over to Natsu, who was looking away. Lucy gave a small sigh of relief. "W-where to next Asuka?"

"I want some of Mira's cake!" She answered cheerfully.

Lucy let out another small sigh before smiling down at Asuka. "Looks like we're going back to the guild."

Natsu nodded. "Let's get going."

* * *

All through the way back to the guild, Happy wore a quite astonished face as he noticed that Natsu and Lucy were walking normally with Asuka.

Asuka began cheering as they approached the guild. "Cake! Cake!"

Happy flew over to Lucy's side. "Hey, Lushii are we really, really going back?"

Lucy blinked. "We're already here."

"We are!?"

"The guild isn't that far from the north park Happy," Lucy told him in an obvious tone.

Happy noticed that she was indeed right. They were already in front of the guild. Natsu and Asuka had already entered. Lucy and he were outside, it was over.

"It's over…"

"What is Happy?" She asked with curiosity.

"Natsu and Asuka revisited," He wailed.

"H-huh?"

"You and Natsu were supposed to kiss!" Happy told her. "You and Natsu are a couple of idiots!" He flew inside the guild, still wailing.

Lucy was embarrassed by Happy's words, out of her mind embarrassed.

"What was wrong with Happy?" Natsu asked as he came back outside.

"N-nothing! He didn't say anything!"

"…" Finding himself confused by her expression he couldn't find any words to say, which was pretty rare for him. He nervously coughed. "Listen, Alzack and Bisca returned early from their mission. Asuka is going to stay with them."

"O-ok." She quickly turned around, facing away from the guild and Natsu. "I-if that's it then I'm going home. I feel a bit sleepy so—"

"Lucy wait."

"N-Natsu?"

"Before you go home, let's go to the tree in the south park."

Lucy remembered that place. That was the place where Natsu had asked her to come alone. It was the first time where Lucy had some weird expectation of Natsu. Due to some things that Mira had told her, Lucy thought Natsu liked her, and was disappointed when that wasn't the case. She didn't understand why at first, but the more time the two of them spent together, the more clear it became for Lucy.

"Lucy?"

Lucy snapped out of her thoughts. "Why do you want to go there?"

Natsu shrugged. "I just feel like going there with you."

"You're not going to make me call out Virgo to dig holes for you…are you?"

Natsu laughed. "No. It's nothing like that."

* * *

They were now in front of the tree in the south park. Lucy wasn't sure why Natsu had brought her here. She was feeling uneasy being alone with him. "Natsu, I think I should leave—"

He grabbed her wrist, afraid that she would. "Lucy, I'm sorry about all the trouble I've given you. But… I still want to kiss you!"

"W-what!?"

Lucy tried to release herself from his grip but Natsu wouldn't allow it. There was still something else he had to say. "I want to kiss you because I like you! Not because of the other reasons you were thinking of weirdo!"

Even though Natsu had said that, she still had her doubts. "D-do you even know the difference between like and _like_?!"

Natsu sighed, maybe he was initially right when he said that Lucy was dense. "I love you!" When he said those words, Lucy stopped trying to get away from him. It was at that moment that Natsu took the opportunity to close the distance between himself and Lucy. His lips were now on hers.

Their kiss…Lucy's first kiss, it was perfect. It was gentle, it was passionate, but most importantly, it displayed mutual love.

When they finally pulled apart, Lucy hugged Natsu. "M-me too…" She murmured into his chest.

"This means were together now, right?"

Lucy released Natsu from her hug. She looked up at him and smiled. "Yes!"

Natsu smiled back at her. "…you know how Asuka was talking about how our hug felt like we were a family?"

Lucy nodded.

"It got me thinking, let's start a family Lucy!"

"E-eh!?"

"You'll be a real mom and I'll be a real dad. Our kid will be named…well it doesn't matter. We have to see if it's a boy or girl first anyways."

Lucy restrained herself from smiling at how nice Natsu's words sounded. "We can't start a family yet Natsu."

"Why not?"

"B-because in order to do that," Her face turned a lovely shade of red, "W-we have to get married."

Just then, Natsu lifted her up in his arms; he gave her his classic grin. "Let's get married then."

An embarrassed Lucy widened her eyes. Did he just propose!? "Eh?! But…are you…yes, no…wait!"

Natsu narrowed his eyes and gave her a serious look. "Hey, are you saying you don't want to marry me?"

Lucy felt like an idiot for loving this idiot. "We barely shared our first k-kiss together! You're jumping too far ahead again!" She lowered her head and blushed. "A-and it's not like I'm saying that I don't want to or anything but…"

Natsu chuckled as he leaned in and kissed her for the second time. "Got it. I'll wait."

Her face reddened. She didn't say anything, but rather, waited for him to continue.

"Just don't make me wait too long cause I'll just keep asking till you say yes."

"Sometimes you can be so persistent…" She gave him a nervous smile. "Can you put me down now?"

Natsu gently let her down. "I will wait for the right moment. I promise you."

Lucy got on her tippy toes and gave Natsu a small peck on his cheek. "Thank you Natsu. Let's go to back to the guild."

He grabbed her wrist. "Yea! Let's go tell everyone that we're together now!"

"Y-you're going to tell them?"

"I don't plan to keep it a secret." While they began to walk, Natsu looked forward. "You know Lucy, you're not just my first love…you're my last."

Lucy failed at her attempts to hold in her laughter. It was just so un-Natsu like to say such things. "Pfft—that's cheesy."

"You can't laugh at a fact!"

"Right, right." Lucy started walking ahead of him.

"H-hey aren't you supposed to say something to me!?"

She stopped walking, for she knew exactly what he was talking about. Turning around, Natsu saw that her cheeks matched the color of his hair. She smiled, "I love you."

And for the first time, she saw Natsu completely embarrassed. His face was fully red and she was sure she saw some steam coming out of his ears as well. At that moment, Lucy guessed that she had taken a lot of Natsu's firsts as well.

* * *

**I was originally going to publish this on Sunday but since I finished early, I decided to publish it now because I didn't want to keep you guys waiting any longer. So here it is, the last chapter! Thank you for reading, for reviewing, and for your patience ^_^ But it's not over yet, I feel an epilogue coming up, don't you?**


	7. Epilogue: Something to look forward to

Lucy and Cana had just came back from doing a mission that they had taken on together. Lucy wanted to stop by the guild to see if Natsu was there, but Cana had insisted that they should go to her and Natsu's apartment instead. "He's probably there," She explained, "I spoke with Mira on the communications lacrima before we left and she said he wasn't at the guild."

"Let's go then." She smiled and held up a bag, "We can eat the strawberries we got from our mission."

They arrived in a couple of minutes. Lucy felt dizzy while going up the stairs; she stumbled. Cana grabbed Lucy in fear that she would fall. She took the bag of strawberries from her hands and helped Lucy climb the remainder of the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thanks Cana." Hearing some shuffling noises coming from the inside of her apartment, Lucy stopped at her front door. "Natsu!" She called out rather cheerfully as she opened the door. "I guess you did come back from your mission—huh?"

"Hello Lucy."

"Welcome back Lucy-san."

"Lu-chan!"

Cana closed the door behind them and placed the bag of strawberries on the table. She wore an amused expression on her face. "What a surprise."

Lucy blinked as she saw Erza, Wendy, and Levy sitting down at her table. "What are you three doing here?"

"Juvia is here too!"

Lucy looked to see Juvia coming towards the table with some plates and cups. "Ah, sorry. I didn't see you there Juvia."

"Mira-san and Lisanna-san are here too," Wendy told her.

"We're in the kitchen Lucy~!" Mira indicated.

Lisanna then said, "We'll go over there once we're done."

"What's going—" The knock at the door made Lucy stop. As she opened it, Evergreen and Bisca let themselves in.

"Sorry we're late," Bisca told them as they closed the door.

Evergreen placed her hand on her hip. "The other members of the Raijinshu wouldn't stop pestering me with questions."

Bisca took a seat on the floor near Erza. "I had to wait for Alzack to come pick up Asuka from the guild."

Levy turned to Lucy. "Lu-chan, you should sit down."

"But—"

"The food is ready! Can someone come and help me carry it?" Mira asked from the kitchen.

Wendy got up from her seat. "I'll go help."

Cana volunteered as well. Before heading to the kitchen to help, she turned to Levy. "Make sure Lucy sits down. She almost fell down the stairs." Taking the bag of strawberries with her, she went into the kitchen.

Levy got up from her seat and led Lucy to it so she could sit on it instead. "Are you okay Lu-chan?"

Lucy saw everyone looking at her with concern. She smiled at her nakama, "There's nothing to worry about."

"By any chance are you tired?" Evergreen asked Lucy.

"Just a little," She admitted.

"If you are tired, then we should leave so you could rest," Erza told her, thinking about Lucy's well-being.

"Erza, I'm fine. I don't want you guys to leave. Though I still don't know what's going on…"

Erza smiled. "We will tell you."

Just then, Mira, Lisanna, Wendy, and Cana came out of the kitchen. Cana walked in with a pitcher in her hand and the rest walked in with trays of food.

"Sorry we took longer." Lisanna put the tray down on the table. "Cana brought the strawberries in and we decided to make strawberry lemonade."

The rest of them placed the trays of food on Lucy's table. Bisca, Evergreen, and Juvia started serving food for everyone. As everyone got their plate, they took a seat.

Mira gave a smile. "Ready everyone?"

Everyone but Lucy nodded. "Congratulations!" They shouted simultaneously.

"E-eh!?"

Bisca placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder and smiled. "Being a mother is the best thing in the world."

Lucy smiled back at Bisca before turning to Cana, a dark aurora surrounding her. "You told them didn't you?"

"I only told Mira…are you mad?" She questioned cautiously.

Lucy sighed. "Of course I'm not mad."

"How did you find out Cana-san?" Wendy asked.

"I found out because I offered Lucy some booze during our mission. She usually gives in, but this time, she didn't. I asked her if she was pregnant as a joke, and well, her facial expression said it all."

"That's when Cana called me," Mira said with a smile. "And then, I told everyone else. Sorry Lucy!"

"N-no, it's okay Mira, but why did you all come here?"

"All of us wanted to come and celebrate. This is a really happy occasion Lu-chan," Levy said. "Finding out that I'm going to be an aunty soon has to be one of my favorite moments!"

"This moment is almost as wonderful as when Natsu came barging into the guild with Lucy, the day they finally got together." Lisanna giggled as she remembered the words that the dragon slayer had shouted at the top of his lungs to the guild. "Listen up! I love Lucy and she loves me! We're together now!"

"Juvia remembers that day. Lucy's face was so red!"

"That's because it was so embarrassing! He said he was going to tell everyone, but still!" Lucy couldn't help but smile, "That Natsu…"

"My favorite moment, aside from this one is when Natsu proposed to Lucy," Bisca admitted.

Mira agreed. "It was so romantic!"

Lucy thought back to that time. Erza and Wendy arrived her to her apartment and helped her get ready, saying that it was 'just for fun'. They helped her pick a pretty pink dress and even helped her with her hair and make-up. Shortly after they left, Natsu arrived dressed in a suit, carrying a bouquet of flowers. They went out to dinner, and that's when Natsu took her to the guild. All of her nakama were there dressed up as well. It was then when he got on one knee in front of everyone. Smiling, Lucy touched her wedding ring. "The whole guild danced the night away. It was a really lovely night…"

Cana nodded. "I don't think I've ever danced that long."

"I think my favorite moment will always be Natsu-san and Lucy-san's wedding day. They were very happy," Wendy told them with a smile.

"Everyone was happy for them too." Levy then laughed. "I remember Erza and Evergreen fighting for who would catch Lucy's bouquet."

Evergreen folded her arms. "I denied it, but I wanted to get it so Elfman would propose to me."

Lisanna couldn't contain her laugh. "We know Ever-nee-chan."

Evergreen got embarrassed. "H-hey!"

Erza blushed. "I-I also wanted it so Jellal could p-p-pro-pose."

Bisca giggled. "You're still like that even though he already did."

Cana laughed, remembering who actually caught Lucy's bouquet. "Despite their efforts, Juvia was the one who caught it in the end."

"Gray-sama and Juvia got married shortly after!" She smiled with pure joy.

Erza shifted her attention back to Lucy. "I assume you are going to tell Natsu the good news after he comes back from his mission."

"I-I am."

Bisca sensed the uneasiness coming from Lucy. "You doing okay?"

Lucy couldn't help but blush. "I-I'm a bit nervous…"

"I don't think you have a reason to be Lucy." Mira smiled, "I'm sure Natsu will be very happy once you tell him the wonderful news."

Recalling the day when Natsu first told Lucy he loved her, it made Lucy smile. "You're right Mira, as usual."

"Of course Lucy! Now… I call being little Nashi's godmother!"

"Hold on Mira," Erza glanced over at her, drawing her sword out. "If anyone is going to be a godmother to Lucy and Natsu's child, it's going to be me."

"No way! I'm going to be the godmother of soon-to-be newborn Layla, right Lu-chan?"

Lucy looked at Levy, then at Erza and Mira. She felt the pressure she felt when they asked who was going to be her maid of honor. "Um…well…"

Lisanna stood beside Lucy. "You guys are pressuring her again. Don't worry about those three Lucy."

Feeling relieved, Lucy smiled at Lisanna, but what the youngest Strauss sibling said next…

"Besides, we all know that Lucy _and _Natsu want me to be baby Igneel's godmother."

"Wait, Juvia wants to be a godmother!"

Evergreen then said, "You already caught the bouquet!"

Cana held her cards in her hand. "I think I should be the godmother."

Erza, still holding her sword in her hand, pointed it towards Cana. "I don't think so."

Mira glared. "I'm going to be the godmother, Erza."

"Don't leave me out of this!" Levy said with determination.

While seemingly everyone was preparing for battle, Wendy and Bisca looked over to see how Lucy was holding up. "They're going to destroy our apartment…"

"Lucy-san, I think that it's best for you to rest while all this is going on." Wendy then helped Lucy get up and led her to her bed.

"We'll help clean up," Bisca added.

Lucy laughed nervously as she laid on her side, feeling the tiredness taking over. "Natsu, please come home already."

* * *

About an hour or so later, Natsu made his way to his and Lucy's apartment. He opened the door with a grin on his face. "Lucy, I'm home—what are all of you doing here?"

Natsu saw Erza, Wendy, Mira, Lisanna, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Evergreen, and Bisca cleaning his and Lucy's apartment.

When the girls saw him, they all crowed around him, with the exception of Wendy and Bisca, who finished up cleaning the remainder of the mess.

Erza took out her sword, making Natsu gulp. "Natsu, tell them that I will be the godmother of you and Lucy's child."

Mira grinned eerily. "Nashi's godmother will be me."

"I'll be Layla's godmother!" Levy looked at Natsu, "I know Natsu would want Gajeel to be the godfather, so there!"

"No Levy! It will be me and Gray—"

Lisanna quickly intervened. "If anyone is going to be baby Igneel's godparents it's going to be me and—"

"Will you all stop it? Can't you see that Lucy is sleeping!?"

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. "Natsu?"

Natsu's eyes widened. He walked over to her and gave her a soft smile. "Sorry Lucy. I shouldn't have shouted."

"We were being inconsiderate." Erza, and then the other girls apologized.

They all began walking out the door. "Good luck," Mira said with a wink.

Natsu scratched the back of his head as he took a seat next to Lucy. "So, we're finally going to be a real family, huh?"

Lucy blushed, "T-t-they told you!?"

Natsu couldn't help but laugh. "They kind of blurted it out."

Lucy found herself laughing as well. "I guess they couldn't help it." She then looked up at him. "Natsu…"

He kissed her gently. With his signature grin, he said, "I'm looking forward to it."

Lucy smiled as she hugged her first and only love. "Me too…"

* * *

**This was supposed to be out last week, but I didn't have the chance to upload it, so here it is! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and check out some of my other stories as well. I had a lot of fun writing this so thank you all so much for reading it, you have all been really supportive, so again, thanks!**

**-BlueGreen25**


End file.
